Transportation of gases such as natural gas is generally implemented through a pipeline, and the pipeline used for the transportation needs to have suitable strength and stiffness, so as to ensure that a gas delivery pipeline can withstand external forces, for example, the pipeline needs to withstand the pressure of snow accumulation, soil pressure, even the three produced by earthquake disasters and so on.
In existing technology, gas (such as natural gas) leakage detection of pipelines is basically carried out through manual inspection, which consumes manpower and is not conductive to pipeline gas leakage detection.